Accelracers part 6 reunited with old friends
by Timetraveler3908
Summary: the Six months later after the explosion of the Acceldrone a new driver tries get Vert's old friends to be reunited again
1. Chapter 1

The Accelracers part 6- reunited with old friends

Six months later after the explosion of the Acceldrone [9am in the morning, camera pans around inside the destroyed Acceldrone] [the camera shifts place of the supposed destroyed garage, the camera zooms in to area where is a hidden new car was intact thanks to its electric shield, the camera zooms in on the side of its hood. _"Scorcher" _this vehicle's top speed is 390mph, it has electric blast that restores everything before it was damaged apart repairing racing drones] unknown racing driver:"all right, time to fix everything around here except the platform."

[He presses a button and the car unleashed a powerful electric blast that covered the whole Acceldrone][In a few seconds the Acceldrone was completely restored] the unknown driver: "good as new." [Restored] GIG: "morning driver why you restore the Acceldrone?"

Unknown driver: "I have my reasons."

GIG: "understood"

Unknown driver [opens the passenger door]: "get in GIG."

GIG: "ok"

[The driver drives towards the platform] unknown driver: "ok GIG activate the platform if you please"

GIG: "with pleasure driver"

[The platform raises the car to main floor of the Acceldrone]

[He gets out of the car]

[While running] Unknown driver: "GIG, I'm going to the nearby terminal to get the generator to reroute enough power to get whole Acceldrone running since we have only a working garage below us"

GIG: "true as I blown it up, the generator has stopped powering the Acceldrone since the moment I crossed the wires."

COMPUTER: "Access granted, preparing and warming up the Generator, Generator ready, preparing to reroute power…."

[In a few minutes the Acceldrone has power restored]

COMPUTER: "power has been restored, thank you and have nice day."

GIG: "something tells me you are not ordinary driver."

Unknown driver: "of cause I'm not ordinary driver, GIG and my name is Speed demon"

GIG: "ok, Speed demon what is your next objective?"

[While reactivating the holograph projection of the Wheel of power]Speed demon: "My next objective is to retrieve all cars that were used in the World Race not including Vert and Kurt's cars in the Racing Realms."

[Reactivated holograph projector device displays the wheel of power]

GIG: "ok."

Speed demon: "since you are here why don't you contact Lani, tork, Vert wheeler, mark, Kurt, pork chop and Monkey."

GIG: "I will call them, well as Dr Tezla."

Speed demon: "keep this between us aright GIG?"

GIG: "will do."

Speed demon: "Only we and Dr Tezla know that why I restored the Acceldrone, when the time is right we will tell them."

[As Speed demon driving towards track at 115mph as the car hits the device "Accelerator" making the car accelerates up to 200mph still accelerating]

[The car hits the sphere at 300mph]

[After the car left the Acceldrone]GIG: "right, time to call Dr Tezla and the drivers."

[in few hours, Dr Tezla and the drivers arrive at Acceldrone and all them were surprised that Acceldrone was supposed to be blown up to destroy all the Racing drones, which the Acceldrone looks completely normal but no Racing drones]

[Away from the drivers] Dr Tezla: "GIG I thought you blow up the Acceldrone."

GIG: "I did blow it up which a new hidden car was intact despite I blew up the Acceldrone."

Dr Tezla: "hrrmm, I don't recall making a new car GIG."

GIG: "the driver was in the garage along with his car."

_the next chapter will be filled in later..._


	2. Chapter 2

The Acceleracers part 6- reunited with old friends part 2

[In few minutes, four cars returns exactly five minutes after the drivers had arrived]

[The following cars are krazy 8 (_or just krazy…._) Vert's World Race car, Banjee's car, Toro Kitano's World Race car]

Vert [with Reverb]: "my Deora II is restored."

[_Suddenly Scorcher returns with few more cars, has Kadeem in one of the cars that are restored]_

_(Vert and the other drivers are surprised to see Kadeem as normal as a human being but no longer as cyborg working for the racing drones side)_

Vert[while running towards Kadeem to hug him with joy]:"Kadeem!..."

Kadeem:"Vert!"

(_while Vert was hugging Kadeem, toro Kitano just smiles in his own car with Lani staring at him to get him out the car to greet Kadeem_)

Toro Kitano: "hi Kadeem."

Kadeem[while walking towards Toro to shake hands]: "ahh Toro, still competitive."

Toro Kitano: "same to you too."

Speed demon[while getting out of the car]: "since all of you have came here, all of you had noticed that the Acceldrone is repaired, as, all of you are having your little reunion i'm off to find your remaining friends." [he gets inside his car and drives towards the Acceldrone's track to go to the Racing Realms]

_Next chapter will be completely exciting... stay tuned for Acceleracers part 7 old evil army Racing Drones awakes from their slumber as they seeks for revenge... as this chapter is abit short_


End file.
